thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Zaxx Factor
The Zaxx Factor is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Matthew Malach, it originally aired on September 27, 1989. Summary Vultureman escapes the Circus Train by hijacking a bookmobile. He discovers information about a powerful enemy of Mumm-Ra, Zaxx. Using this knowledge, Vultureman plots to overthrow Mumm-Ra and rule the universe. Story Vultureman escapes from the island prison of Way Outback by hijacking the Interplanetary Bookmobile as it was servicing Captain Bragg’s Circus Train. From a CD that he stumbles upon inside the ship, Vultureman learns of Zaxx, a powerful, four-armed being who once ruled the southern half of Third Earth while Mumm-Ra reigned over the northern hemisphere. Zaxx’s power came from a powerful amulet known as the Rosencrest Medallion. However, he was eventually defeated by Mumm-Ra and his spirit trapped inside the medallion which was taken by Mumm-Ra. Wanting the medallion for himself, Vultureman heads towards New Thundera. However, the ThunderCats have already been informed about his escape by Mandora, and Panthro and Snarf intercept the Mutant near the Churning Canyon. Piloting the Whisker, the two ThunderCats give chase to Vultureman but he gives them the slip by causing the Whisker to crash into the mighty Churning Rocks. The Mutant heads straight to New Black Pyramid and sneaks inside. He locates the Rosencrest Medallion and puts it on, awakening the spirit of Zaxx within the amulet. Mumm-Ra appears and warns Vultureman that whoever wears the medallion will have their life force taken over by Zaxx. Vultureman starts believing Mumm-Ra when two more arms sprout from the Mutant’s body. He freaks out and quickly throws the medallion into the cauldron which in turn spews it out of the pyramid. Meanwhile, Snarf, who had been stranded in the Churning Canyon along with Panthro, falls to the bottom of the canyon and is ejected back on the surface by a strong updraft. Coincidentally he lands right next to the Rosencrest Medallion and puts it on, hoping that it will protect him. Like Vultureman, Zaxx takes control of Snarf’s body and enters the pyramid to challenge Mumm-Ra again. At that moment, the ThunderCats arrive at the scene just as Zaxx emerges from the medallion and starts fighting with Mumm-Ra. While wrestling with each other, the two villains end up falling into the cauldron. Assuming that both Mumm-Ra and Zaxx have perished, the ThunderCats return back to New Cats Lair with Snarf and Vultureman. They hand over the Mutant to Mandora so that he can be returned to his prison. The episode ends with a laughing Mumm-Ra emerging from the cauldron. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia *The episode reveals that there is a secret chamber behind Mumm-Ra's sarcophagus in each of his pyramids which holds a container in the shape of his head that houses the medallion of Zaxx. Goofs *Zaxx's medallion was shown to have been stored away in Mumm-Ra's pyramid on Third Earth in the recorded footage aboard the Book Mobile, but Vultureman goes to get it at Mumm-Ra's pyramid on New Thundera and surprisingly it is there rather than in the ruins of the pyramid on Third Earth. **Its possible the Ancient Spirits of Evil moved the medallion over to New Thundera when they rebuilt Mumm-Ra's pyramid. **However, this raises the question as to how Vultureman knew the medallion would be on New Thundera instead of assuming it would be in the ruins on Third Earth. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *The Zaxx Factor on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Matthew Malach Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)